


Things my boyfriends don't know

by legalizemavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalizemavin/pseuds/legalizemavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael leaves a note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things my boyfriends don't know

Things my boyfriends don’t know.

 

1\. Why I wear that damn Beanie.

It started off when I was just being a lazy ass in the beginning of our relationship, I hadn't gotten it cut in a while and was just trying to hide that fact. I had never gotten so many comments on my appearance than on that day. “Oh hey Michael you look cute in a hat,” Ray had remarked as soon as he had walked into the office, my face had turned an unsightly shade of red at that comment but I kissed him on the cheek anyways. Him being added onto the relationship with all of us was still pretty new so we both kind of awkwardly smiled at eachother for a moment like dumb fucking teenagers.

As each of my handsome boyfriends shuffled into the room you all complimented me in some form or another, causing me to feel like a giddy school girl. When I was young my parents weren't really into saying things like “Who is my handsome little boy,” so this sudden attention to something made me flustered. But as the day went on I felt my self consciousness creeping into the sides of my mind.

Why were you complimenting me only now that I had the hat? I mean sure I didn't really have some sort of extraordinary hair trait besides the curls that pissed me the fuck off. Gavin had his sexy/messy hair in a soft wheat color that we all just wanted to rustle. Geoff’s mustache was like a villain's and none of us could say it wasn't hot when he was giving blow jobs. We gave him a lot of shit for it but something about Jack’s beard was attractive and when he would wake us up by tickling our noses with it he was just adorable. Ray’s hair was the thickest and softest of the group and all of us had to admit that even when he was new we all just wanted to pet it for hours. Ryan’s hair swooped up and made him look like some sort of hot dad, what did I have to compete with that?

I had a beanie.

2\. Why I’m so Angry.

Because while our cute banter comes so easily to them I’m stuck tongue tied, wondering however I managed to get the loves of my life to even look at me. And that just makes me want to yell at the world for how unfair it is, that sometimes six hearts full of love aren't always distributed equally.

2\. Why I wear a Sweatshirt every day to Work.

It was Sunday, movie night and I had beat Ray in Rock Paper Scissors for the spot beside Ryan on the recliner. Everyone knew that those biceps felt the best wrapped around you during a good thriller, every loud sound or surprise causing them to flex around your waist.

I found myself that movie night looking at my various boy’s bodies and then back at myself. Geoff had no reason to cover himself up, his beautiful tattoos entrancing all of us, I could stare for the rest of my life. Jack while not being the most fit of guys had the strongest heartbeat that anyone had ever heard, some nights in our bedroom if no one was snoring you could listen to it and be lulled by the strong metronome that was Jack. Ray while being skinny had this waist that just tapered inwards and made you want to put your hands on it and never let go. Gavin on the other hand was this luscious twink with fur and he knew it, somehow he could handle himself so well I wondered if being a stripper was his second calling.

I just looked down at myself and frowned, being slightly chubby with nothing too too great about myself made me think twice from even playing for the spot on Ryan’s lap. Soon the sweatshirt was a necessity as I sat alone with no one to warm me on the other chair.

3\. Why I’m so fucking pissed off.

Because while everyone else indulges himself in Geoff’s wonderful cooking I have to sustain myself and look away, wanting to break the table to get you to notice my new ribs beneath my sweatshirt.

4\. Why I dropped the Jersey accent.

Gavin’s accent was cute, we all knew that. I yelled at him every day for it but not an hour went by that one of the other five of us must have sighed and our head about how sexy it was. Mine wasn't cute though, it didn't get us playful banter, it got me an eyeroll and a “Fucking Jersey Shore”.

I just said I had some friends visiting for a week to get the time off to go the speech therapist to fix myself for you.

5\. Why I’m a ball of fucking fiery rage.

Because it was so fucking easy to lie to you and say I was feeling sick today, and Geoff is an irresponsible person that doesn't keep his gun in a safe.

 

Michael V. Jones

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Things Your Boyfriends Now Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994880) by [Hoodedscarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedscarlet/pseuds/Hoodedscarlet)




End file.
